An Affair to Remember
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Addison and Derek are married. Addison's pregnant. Too bad Derek's not the dad. Season 2 AU. Addex eventually, not particularly Derek friendly. T for language. COMPLETE!
1. Knocked Up

**ok, so i know i said i wasn't going to start another story until i finished cupid's playlist, but i just love this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, and so i wrote it, because i really just can't wait to hear people's reactions to the story. so, and i know i don't usually beg in the author's note but this is special, please please please review!**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

**oh, italics are addison's POV, but i'm fairly confident that you could have figured that out eventually. and, by the way, i'm just pretending the quint thing didn't happen, and addison has izzie's phone number.**

_It was wrong. So wrong. I knew it was wrong and half the time I was half-crazy with guilt. But I couldn't stop. And it's not like it was a full blown affair, or anything. It was just sex. At least that's what I told myself._

_You have to understand, it's not like I was particularly happy with Derek. We were falling back into our New York state, and I just didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't want to divorce him. I loved him, that's true, but I was just so tired of fighting. Fighting with him, fighting Meredith, because that influence was still there even though he said it wasn't, fighting for us. I was just so tired of it all. It was all so complicated. Alex, though, Alex was uncomplicated. He was smart, he was funny, he was sweet, and he was hot. He was uncomplicated. I didn't have to fight for us, I could stop whenever I wanted, it was just sex that I wasn't getting from my husband. And as long as no one found out, it was fine. No one was getting attached, and anyways, even if Derek did find out, he'd probably be thankful for a reason to divorce me, so the only person in a position to get hurt was me, and I was willing to take that chance._

_Like I said, me and Alex's affair, it was uncomplicated. Until one day it wasn't._

Addison stares disbelievingly at the pregnancy test. This can not be happening to her. It just can't. Because things, well, they aren't great, but they're decent, and this is going to screw everything up. Shaking, she picks up her cell phone and calls the only person she can think of, other than the man who got her into this mess in the first place. Addison sighs when she picks up. "I-Izzie? It's, um, it's Addison," she says. "I'm really sorry to bug you, but it's just that, well, Callie's out of town, and I can't call Derek, and you were the only person I could think of."

"What about Alex?" Izzie asks, hoping to pass the responsibility to him.

"I definitely can't call Alex. Look, Derek's at work, and I'm alone and are you on call or anything?"

"No…" Izzie replies warily.

"I… just… could you come to the trailer?"

"Why?"

"Just please, Izzie. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but please?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"It's open!" Addison calls when she knocks on the door. She enters to find Addison sitting on the bed, staring at something in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asks shyly.

Addison looks up and it's clear that she's only just stopped crying. "I always wanted to be a mom," she sniffs.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

"No, no congratulations. I so don't deserve it."

"What?"

"I'm married, and I'm pregnant," Addison explains. "And my baby isn't my husband's."

"Oh. That's a problem."

_I told you it got complicated._

**reviews? pretty please with cherries on top?**

**-Juli-**


	2. After Sex

**ok, so i have this and two more chapters for you today, and i'll hopefully have more tomorrow. please review guys?**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

_It all started when I realized that Derek was still in love with Meredith. Actually, it started before that, probably that first day I came to Seattle. He was my intern, and even though he was infuriating, I could see potential. And after awhile, we were sort of friends. He was there for me when Derek wasn't, which was a godsend. And then suddenly he was around more than my husband and then the next thing I knew, I was in closets and on-call rooms with him when I should have been fighting for my husband. But I could stop anytime I wanted to, I knew I could. So we kept doing it, and I didn't even try to stop, because the sex was damn good and I needed someone there for me. He was, and I liked him enough, so things kept going. Sometimes I wouldn't even go home, not that Derek noticed. It got to the point that I kept a change of clothes in my locker, just in case I had an "emergency surgery". And even though I was ashamed, I just kept going back for more._

"Izzie, what am I going to do?" Addison sobs. "I can't get an abortion. I won't get an abortion, not this time. But I can't keep the baby either. I… God, I screwed up."

"Wait, you've had an abortion?"

"Focus!"

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to process. Wait, who's the baby's dad?"

Addison blushes and turns away. "Alex Karev," she winces.

"What?!"

"I know, I know, but he was… he was just there, okay? He was there, and Derek wasn't, and he was being all perfect, and… and… I don't know what happened. Well, I do know what happened, but I don't know why it happened and now I'm screwed."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

Addison blushes again. "Five months as of a couple weeks ago."

Izzie's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"I know, I know," Addison groans. "But can we focus for like two seconds? What am I going to do?"

"Are you going to tell him? Alex, I mean. Are you going to tell Alex?"

"I- I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Derek the truth?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! Okay? I don't know!"

"Do you want to keep your husband?"

It takes Addison a second to answer. "Of course I do."

"Then telling him the truth's probably not the smartest idea."

"I should tell him," Addison says. "But it would just hurt him. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"Then the sleeping with Alex probably has to stop too."

"I know. But that's… that's not difficult. I can stop that whenever."

"Okay, good. Because you probably don't want him knocking you up a second time. And you'd better hope that he's got a recessive blue eyed gene, otherwise there's no way your baby's going to look anything like Derek."

Addison lies back on the bed. "I hate my life," she groans.

"I have to go," Izzie announces as she looks at the time. "You gonna be okay?"

"No," Addison mumbles. "But go ahead anyway."

"It'll be okay, Addison. It will. Eventually."

Addison just looks at her and sighs. "Go home, Izzie. Thanks for coming, but go home."

_Let me tell you something. Have an adulterous non-love-child sucks. I wouldn't recommend it._

**so... hope you like it.**

**-Juli-**


	3. Failure to Launch

**and there's more! yay!**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

_I really don't know how I got myself into these situations. I mean, obviously I do, I was a fully active participant, but still. I just __**had **__to sleep with people other than my husband. But if Derek was an active participant in our marriage, maybe I wouldn't have had to sleep with other people. Because an active participant would have probably remembered our anniversary. And, yeah, okay, this year I didn't go out of my way to remind him. In fact, I went out of my way to not remind him. But you know things are going downhill when you spend your anniversary in the company of a man who's not your husband, doing things you should only do with your husband. But it was what it was, and I accepted that. I knew that things weren't going to change, but I still stayed with him, and I still slept with Alex. So really the only person I can blame is me. And Alex. I can blame him a little too, I think._

Addison is terrified of Derek's reaction to the news, but she resolves to tell him anyway. Well, not the entire story. But the pregnancy part. There's some small part of her that's hoping he'll notice that there's no way that the baby can be his since they haven't had sex in over two months. Because then at least she can stop feeling completely guilty. She waits up for him to get home from the hospital. "Derek, can I talk to you?" she asks quietly as he undresses.

"Ugh, not now, Addison, I'm tired. I just want to sleep," he says as he climbs into bed with her.

"It's kind of important, Derek."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"_No_, Derek, it can't. The baby inside of me can't wait until morning, okay?"

"What? Are you…?" She looks away and nods, steeling herself for some outburst. "Oh. That's… It's… We didn't talk about kids."

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to do about it, Derek? Honestly! I can't change anything now, and even if I could, I don't think that I would. Because I want this baby, and if you don't, well, fine, but I'm not doing anything to hurt her, okay?"

Derek looks at her as if she's a bug, a minor inconvenience. "You don't know it's a girl."

"I have a feeling," Addison replies and turns away from him.

"Addison… I… It's just a lot to process, you know?"

"Believe me, Derek, I know. You're not the pregnant one."

"No, but I'm the one with the pregnant wife."

"Yeah, and a little support would be nice, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry. Just give me some time to take it in, okay?" She doesn't say anything. "Get some sleep," he orders, and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight."

_Did I mention that Derek doesn't notice anything? He can't even figure out that it's been months since we've slept together. I just hit the jackpot in the husband department, didn't I?_

**i'd love to hear what you thought about it! (hint,hint)**

**-Juli-**


	4. Anger Management

**and one more for the day. there may be more later, but i wouldn't count on it.**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

_I wish I could say that I wanted to drop Alex. I wish that I could say that I very determinedly tried to forget about him and couldn't. Or that I tried to drop him, but he just kept pushing himself on me. Too bad they'd all be lies. I didn't want to drop Alex, I didn't try to forget about him, and he most definitely did not push himself on me. I got myself into this fair and square._

The next morning Addison is having a very off day. Just nothing seems to be going right. And then Alex asks her to eat lunch with him. It's at that moment, when he's looking like he might actually care about her, she decides to spill at least part of the truth. "Can we talk?" she asks quietly. "In private, I mean."

He smiles. "Sure," he replies and leads her to an on call room. When he shuts the door, he moves to kiss her, but she backs away.

"Don't touch me."

"What?" He frowns and reaches for her again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why? Addison, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant, Alex. And well, let's just say that it's definitely not Derek's. Which means it's yours. Congrats, Daddy," she says sarcastically, and tries to push past him.

"Addison, wait, just wait a second," he orders, grabbing her arm gently.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry," he apologizes and lets go of her arm. "Could you repeat that one more time?"

"I'm pregnant. And you're the dad. And Derek doesn't know. Actually, he knows I'm pregnant. But he can't even figure out that it can't possibly be his. And my life sucks," she says, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Addie," he sighs. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she laughs bitterly. "You've done nothing. Okay, you've done plenty, but you're not the clueless husband."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Alex, I really don't know," she admits. "I'm pregnant, my marriage is falling apart, I have no one."

"You have me."

"Oh, yeah right, Alex. I mean, no offense, but yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. If you'll let me, I want to be a part of my kid's life."

"I don't know, I just… I can't do this now," Addison says, and starts crying. He pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay," he says as she sobs into his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

When she's done crying, she looks up at him. "Thank you," she says and kisses him softly. This one's not like their other kisses. This one's a kiss for the purpose of being a kiss, not to lead to anything else. And even though she feels a little weird about it, she has to admit, it feels so much better than any kiss that Derek's given her in years.

_Okay, someone please tell me just why I'm so stupid?_

**reviews make me write faster!**

**-Juli-**


	5. The Break Up

**that's right, i have yet another chapter for you today. it's probably the last one today, but it's another one, right? too bad it's one of the suckiest chapters i have planned**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

_I thought the world was out to get me until I met Derek. For once, things seemed to be going right. We got married, and yeah, okay, we didn't have kids, but we were busy. I had a great job, a great husband, a great life. And then suddenly all I really had was the great job. And then there was Mark. Mark made me feel good about myself. At least when I wasn't feeling horrible because I knew he'd cheated on me. He would have made a horrible dad, so of course he got me pregnant. I couldn't face it. My husband was gone, my lover was cheating on me, and I was pregnant. So one day, I changed that. When Mark found out, he kicked me out of the house. But I had wanted to be kicked out. I still wanted my husband back, so I came to Seattle. And at least sort of won him back. And after about a week of relative happiness, he went back to being the Derek that I now know as normal. Alex was there when he wasn't. Alex was always there, making sure I was okay, picking up the pieces that Derek left behind. And somewhere along the line, I found myself depending on him more than my husband. And I liked it._

"Hey!" Callie exclaims.

Addison fake smiles. "Hey. How was your vacation?"

"Oh, it was good. Very good. There was this guy… What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"You only say that nothing's wrong when something's wrong. Spill."

Addison takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. But before you go saying anything, it's not Derek's and he can't even figure that out."

"Oh, Addison, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I know," Addison groans. "And I don't know whether to tell Derek or what. Because he'll leave me, I know he will."

"Would that really be so bad?"

Addison gapes at her. "What? Just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Derek's a jerk. He's in love with Meredith; we all know that, Addison. You know it, but you don't want to admit it. I'm just saying you have to think about your baby. Do you really want to raise a baby with Derek sneaking off to Meredith every chance he gets?"

"No," Addison mumbles. "But he's my husband, Callie, I can't just forget about that."

"It's not even his!" Callie exclaims. "You're just going to live one giant lie!"

Addison's eyes tear up. "Thanks for the show of support, Callie, you're a great friend," she snaps and walks away as quickly as possible.

"Addison!" Callie calls after her. "Come on! Just listen to me!"

Addison whirls back around. "Go to hell."

Callie is shocked into silence and Addison runs into an on call room. Everyone is too busy looking at Callie to notice that Alex follows Addison into the room. She looks up when she hears the door close. "What do you want?"

He sits next to her. "I want you to feel better."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" she exclaims and jumps up. "You're doing the attached thing! We agreed that we wouldn't do the attached thing! It just makes things complicated, and I so do not need complicated right now! I have plenty of complicated, and that's partially your fault, so please don't go making it even worse!"

"You're having my baby; I can't care about you a little?"

"No, you can't! Because I'm married, so you can't care!"

"Addison, I think I'm allowed to care. You're pregnant with my child, and I'm letting you live your perfect fairytale life with your husband. I can care about you a little."

"You think my life's such a goddamned fairytale? I don't think Cinderella's prince was in love with someone else! And Cinderella didn't have an affair either, because Cinderella didn't need to have an affair! My life is nowhere near a fairytale! And don't go pretending you're all righteous for letting me live with my husband! You knew I was married from day one and you were pretty damn willing! So don't you go acting all righteous and innocent! You're not! And you can't care about me!"

"That's too bad, because I do," he snaps.

"But you can't!"

"Look at me and tell me that you don't care about me, that it means nothing to you, that our baby is just a complication and there's not some small part of you that's happy about it," he demands.

Addison calms down a little. "Of course I'm happy about the baby," she says quietly, then takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. "But it meant nothing, and I don't care about you."

He looks angrily at her and storms out of the room, leaving Addison to break down in tears.

_Shit._

**i know, i know. happy wednesday, right? reviews please? -bats eyelashes adorably-**

**-Juli-**


	6. Get a Clue

**yet another chapter. i'm kind of hoping to finish this by the end of today, since i'm going to san francisco tonight and i won't get back until sunday, which means no updates for you. anyways, i'm proud since this one's longer than every other chapter. too bad it's another addison's life goes to hell chapter.**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

_So I know I said that Alex was just sex and nothing else. In case you didn't notice, I was lying. I mean, at first it was, that much was true, at least. Except then the next thing I knew, it wasn't. It was about everything except sex. It was about comfort. It was about him coming over the nights Derek was at the hospital. It was about eating lunch with him in my office. It was about him making me smile. It was about him being the only one who could make me literally laugh out loud. It was about seeing him smile at me. The sex was just an extra perk. I had a best friend and a lover all at once. It was like I had a new husband. Except I was still married to my old one. So maybe every once in awhile I'd slip up and find myself daydreaming that it wasn't Derek I was married to. But… but… okay, there's really no excuse for that._

_Here's a little life lesson: When you think things can't get any worse, they can. Oh, how much worse they can get. _

By the time Addison gets back to the trailer, she just wants to curl up and die. She's lost her two best friends in the span of ten minutes, and now pretty much all she has going for her is an adulterous love-child, a trailer, and an absentee husband. Of course, the one night she would like her husband to be an absentee, he's not. Nope, he's waiting up for her. "So I was thinking," he says the second she walks in the door, "that this baby, it might not be so bad."

And that's when Addison snaps. "It might not be so bad?!" she repeats incredulously. "I'm your wife, I'm having a baby, and your reaction is _it might not be so bad_?! Are you fucking kidding me, Derek?"

"Addie, calm down."

"Don't call me that! Get a fucking clue, Derek! We haven't had sex in three months!"

"What? Who… why?" he sputters. "You slept with someone else?"

"Welcome to the world of people who pay attention!" she practically screams. "I can understand why you don't recognize it!"

"Who?" he asks quietly. His almost non-reaction makes her calm down.

She looks away. "Alex Karev."

"Out," he whispers.

"What?"

"Get out of my trailer. Get out!" he yells as he grabs her arm.

"Derek, where am I supposed to go?" she asks desperately.

"I don't know, I don't care, just get away from me. Get out of my sight, before I do something to you and that precious baby of yours."

"Are you _threatening _me?"

"Get away from me," he spits. "Go!"

And that's how Addison ends up on the road at midnight, driving to the only place she can think of. She shifts nervously as she waits for someone to answer the door.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith frowns as she opens the door and takes in Addison's tearstained face.

"Hi, um, is- is Izzie here?"

"Yeah, hold on a second," she says. "Izzie!" she yells up the stairs and then returns to the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, fine," Addison replies without even listening to the question.

"I swear this had better be good, Mer, because I was almost asleep. Oh. Hi, Addison."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I… Derek… he… he kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go and… and… I just thought… I thought that maybe…"

"Yeah, sure, come in," Izzie replies, picking up on the desperate message in Addison's practically unintelligible sobs.

"Wait, you and Derek are fighting?" Meredith asks hopefully.

Addison looks like she's seriously considering killing Meredith then and there. "Okay," Izzie interrupts, "I think that's enough talking for now. Addison can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the floor in my room. Come on, Addison, you need to sleep. All the stress isn't good for the baby," she continues as she leads Addison up the stairs.

"Wait!" Meredith yells up the stairs. "She's pregnant?! Why am I so out of the loop?!"

"That's _enough_, Mer," Izzie yells back.

When the door to Izzie's room is closed, Addison apologizes. "I'm really sorry, it's just that… Derek knows."

"Derek knows what?"

"Everything. He knows everything," Addison replies, and looks like she's going to start crying again.

"Did he figure it out?"

"No. I kind of… I just went crazy. He said that the baby "might not be so bad" and I couldn't take it anymore. I just yelled at him to get a clue and reminded him that we hadn't slept together in three months. And then he asked who I slept with, and I told him, and then he kicked me out, and… I told Callie to go to hell and I told Alex that I don't care about him and… everything just really sucks," Addison explains and starts crying.

"Oh, Addison," Izzie says and hugs her. "You should get some sleep," she advises when Addison's sobs have stopped. Addison just nods and lies down, staring off into space. "It'll get better, Addison, promise."

The next morning is no better for Addison, but she goes into work, hoping that maybe it'll distract her. Of course the first person she runs into is Callie. "Callie, I-" she starts, but is interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you. Not now. I'm still really pissed off. Try again later."

"Callie-"

"I mean it, Addison; don't talk to me right now."

The next person she runs into is Derek, who refuses to look at her. And then she runs into Alex. "Oh, Alex. I-"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"What?"

"I don't mean anything to you, why are you talking to me?"

"Alex, I'm sorry, I was just having a hard time. It was a lie, and you know it."

"Really? Because it sounded pretty true to me."

"Alex, you mean more than just about anything to me," she confesses. "Everything except our baby. Please, just-"

"Stop talking, please," Alex says. "I don't want to hear it."

"Alex-"

"I'm not your damned plaything, Addison! You can't just tell me that I don't mean anything and then tell me that you were lying! It doesn't work that way! You don't get to do things like that! I've had it with you!"

"Alex-"

"Stop. Talking. To. Me. I don't want to talk to you. Just go back to your husband and live your fairytale life. I don't care if you don't think your life's perfect. At least you aren't in love with someone who doesn't love you."

"If you would listen for two seconds, you'd know that-"

"I'm serious, Addison. I'm done with your games. Just stay the hell away from me."

_I really, really hate my life right about now._

**you know the drill... reviews?**

**-Juli-**


	7. Le Divorce

**i have the rest for you! you should be excited. i almost didn't finish, but then i did. i really like this chapter, and i hope you do too.**

_So, okay, I fell in love with him. I fell in love with Alex. But I did a good job of making sure no one found out. Apparently a really good job. I guess I didn't do a good enough job of making sure he didn't fall in love with me. And I'm sorry about that. I never meant to hurt anyone._

_You know what was weird? Throughout the entire thing, Derek was never even the tiniest bit suspicious. Ever. He totally trusted me around Alex. Sometimes I think he preferred that I hang around with Alex rather than go home and bug him. So I did. And then I fell in love with Alex and that was when I stopped feeling guilty._

It has not been Addison's week. Callie still refuses to talk to her, Derek's ignoring her, and although this isn't much different than usual, it still hurts. Alex won't even come near her. The entire hospital knows that she's pregnant, thanks to Meredith, and now she's living under a microscope. Still, she can't help thinking that if only Alex would talk to her she could deal with everything else. But he doesn't, so she has to settle for Izzie's company, which is not what she needs. It's not that she doesn't like Izzie, because at a different time, they probably would be really great friends. But Izzie's personality right now is just a little too Pollyanna for Addison. And the "seriously" thing. Sometimes Addison could strangle her just for how many times she says "seriously". But at least Izzie is talking to her, and she's actually a great caretaker, plus she makes really good muffins. So Addison puts up with her, and sometimes, when Izzie's not doing the whole "everything will turn out all right and then we'll bake a cake of sunshine and rainbows" thing, even enjoys her company.

One day, when she's feeling at least a little decent, she tries to find Alex. And she does. But he walks away from her, so she follows. "Alex, please, just listen to me," she pleads. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm married, Alex, that means something to me. But you mean more than that. Please, just stop walking."

He obeys and turns around. "I meant what I said, Addison, go away," he says quietly and walks away.

After that little episode, she spends the next couple days breaking into tears at random intervals. At the end of those couple days, she looks down at her hands and sees her rings. Shaking, she takes them off and makes a phone call.

The next day Derek approaches her. "Addison," he greets her quietly. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Look, I… I know it hasn't been easy for you…"

"Derek, it's okay. I know you want a divorce and I'm willing to give it to you."

"No. Wait, Addison just listen. I've been thinking… It's just that we're married; we should be able to make it through this. Are you listening to me?" he asks as she digs in her bag for something.

"Yeah, I am."

"I don't want a divorce," he announces.

She looks at him and smiles sadly. "That's too bad, Derek. Because I do," she replies. "I already signed them. You're free, Derek. Free from your bitchy, adulterous wife. You should be happy." And with that she walks off.

_It's the right thing to do. Right?_

**reviews?**

**-Juli-**


	8. Enchanted

**my second favorite chapter! one more to go!**

**it's not mine, but don't you wish it was?**

_It used to be that I could tell Alex anything. Well, just about anything. He wouldn't listen to anything about me and Derek's sex life, understandably. We used to talk about everything. And when I say everything I really do mean it. Who had the best pizza in the city (Giovanni's Pizzeria), who had the best boobs in the hospital (I said Izzie, he said me), why people were on Earth (who knows?), if God existed (yes, if you believed He did). And I wouldn't have given that up for the world._

Once again, Addison tracked Alex down. This time she grabbed his arm and dragged him into a supply closet. "Before you start screaming and shoving me out of the way, just hear me out," she pleads. He stands with his arms crossed. "Look, I know you hate me right now, but I just I need to tell you stuff, because you're who I talk to. I don't have anyone else. Alex, you're my best friend and I just… I really need you, okay?"

"I'm listening," he says.

"Okay, so first, I want to tell you about my reaction to finding out I was pregnant. Because I think it's important that you know about it before I tell you my other things. Do you care?"

His face shows a hint of a smile. "I'm all ears."

"Okay, so of course I thought that Derek was going to find out. But that was my second reaction. My first reaction was wondering if you'd be happy about it and how I was the luckiest girl in the world to be carrying your baby." The corners of his mouth twitch, trying to keep from smiling. "So the second thing I want to tell you and this is the really important thing, so listen, okay? The second thing is that I said I didn't care about you because… well, because I'm in love with you. And I know that doesn't make sense, but the plan was to stay with Derek, and I didn't want to hurt you any more than I had to. Which doesn't make sense either, but I don't really make sense, so… yeah."

He cracks and smiles. "You love me?" She nods and he moves to kiss her softly. "What about Derek?"

"That's the third thing I wanted to tell you. We're getting divorced," she announces with a smile. "So we could be together. If you want, of course."

"You don't doubt that, do you?"

"Not really."

"Okay, good, cuz then we might have had a problem. And I have a couple things to tell you."

"I'm listening," Addison grins.

"One," he says, counting with his fingers, "you're my best friend too. Two, I love you too. And three, the baby's really lucky to have you as a mom."

Addison hugs him. "I missed you," she whispers.

"I missed you too."

_Finally, something went right!_

**aww... reviews?**

**-Juli-**


	9. Where The Heart Is

**last chapter, and my favorite of all. i think you'll like it too.**

**it's not mine, but i'd love you forever if you all pulled your money together and bought it for me for my birthday! which isn't until september, but whatever.**

_I used to think that the best thing to ever happen to me was falling in love Derek. I was wrong. The best thing to ever happen to me was falling out of love with Derek and into love with Alex. Because Alex was the best thing to ever happen to me. Except for our baby. The baby was tied for first. I could never choose between the two of them. Thank God I didn't have to._

"Come on, Addison, one more push," the doctor encourages her.

"I can't," she sobs. "I'm too tired."

Alex grabs her hand and looks into her eyes. "Addie, you can do this," he says. She looks at him and nods. With one final push, the delivery room is filled with the sound of the baby crying. After a few minutes the doctor asks if she wants to hold her new daughter. Of course Addison says yes.

Looking down at her, Addison's eyes fill with tears. "She's so perfect," she whispers, looking up at her fiancé.

"Like her mom," he replies. She laughs tiredly and rolls her eyes.

"Whoa, interrupting family moment, backing away now!" Callie exclaims. She had come around after Addison told her about the divorce.

Addison smiles. "Come on in, Callie."

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm asking!" Callie hisses to someone outside the door. "Izzie wants to know if she can come too."

"Of course," Addison replies.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Izzie asks as she comes to stand by the bed.

"I really wanted Amy, and Addie really wanted Lynn," Alex answers.

"So we decided on Amylynn," Addison finishes.

"Aw, they finish each other's sentences," Izzie remarks to the room.

"One name?" Callie inquires and Addison nods. "Amylynn… I like it."

"I do too," Addison replies.

"So Adds, when are we having the next one?" Alex jokes.

"Oh, you think you're touching me again, don't you? Sorry for the misconception," Addison answers with a smile, "you are never coming near me again. Ever."

"Glad to see your sense of humor's still intact," Alex replies.

"I'm not joking."

"We know your not," Izzie comforts her. "Okay, so we'll just go now," she says elbowing Callie. "Bye Addison, bye Alex, bye Amylynn."

"All As!" Callie exclaims. "Cute!"

"Let's go," Izzie orders.

As they leave the room, Addison asks, "Why are my friends so weird?"

"You chose them."

"And I chose you," Addison continues.

"Still glad of that choice? Derek could be standing right here, you know."

"God, no," Addison replies. "Best decision I ever made."

"Good, because you and Amylynn, you're the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Exactly what I was thinking Alex. I love you."

"I love you too," he replies.

_We got married six months later. And that's it. That's how I ended up here, living my fairytale ending, with a perfect husband, and a perfect daughter, exactly where I belong._

**and that's it. the end. le fin. reviews?**

**-Juli-**


End file.
